Tsuyo Morduin
|name = Tsuyo Ryokō |kanji = 強•武器 |romaji = Ryokō Tsuyo |alias = Silent Arsenal (無声の紋章 Musei no Monshō) Spirit of War (大戦の御霊, Taisen no Mitama) Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon (フェアリーテールの紛失オベロン, Fearītēru no Funshitsu Oberon) |race = Human |birthdate = June 24th |age = 18 (Pre-Timeskip) 25 (Post-Timeskip) |gender = Male |height = 176 cm (Pre-Timeskip) 186 cm (Post-Timeskip) |weight = 52.2 kg (Pre-Timeskip) 72.6 kg (Post-Timeskip) |eye color = Red |hair color = Brown |blood type = B+ |affiliation = Himself Seekers |previous affiliation = Silent Virtue |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = |team = Seekers |previous team = Silent Virtue |partner = Kogū Hirokai Hogotsu Sezoku Kiso Nezashi |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandering |status = Active |relatives = Daitan Ryokō(Father)(deceased) Eiyo Ryokō(Mother)(deceased) Shumuon Tōrimichi(Uncle)(deceased) Makoto Nagatabi(Uncle)(deceased) Kidon Tōrimichi(Uncle)(deceased) Zetsumei Nagatabi(Uncle)(deceased) |magic = Sword Magic Celestial Grace Requip: The Survivor |weapons = Hakurei (博麗, Esteemed Companion) |color = #c70909 |text = White |image gallery = yes}} Tsuyo Ryokō (強•武器, Ryokō Tsuyo; Fearless Journey) is a male Independent Mage. He is the son of Daitan Ryokō and Eiyo Ryokō, two Mages who's name's carries immense weight. He raised around the team that was know as Silent Virtue. This team was best known due their courage and their will to help people. They were seen as people that would come to help anyone no matter what the reason. This is something that Tsuyo looked up to them for, as he saw them as people who fought for truth and justice. When he was old enough, Tsuyo requested that he should be trained in their ways of combat and to accept their philosophy. At first, they all were reluctant, as they believed that they should wait till he was older. However they decided to train him after Daitan said it would be a good experience for him. They trained in various ways, as he wished to the strongest he could be. Years later, when he was celebrating his 13th birthday, there was an event that shock him to the core. The town that they were celebrating his birthday in was attacked by a group of unknown people. Silent Virtue left ready to charge into battle, but not without telling Tsuyo to stay away from the battle and head for safety. He disregard this and went to help them. When he got there, he saw that they were putting up a good fight but were still getting beaten. He tried to help but was only attacked, being knocked unconscious. When he came to, he found himself in a clinic and learned the news of his dead family. After that, he changed. After 5 years, he is now currently Wandering Mage, traveling around Earthland to become stronger and discover any information on the Mages that killed his family. He has recently created his own team known as Seekers. He specializes in Requip and using various other weapons and has earned various names but is primarily known as the Silent Arsenal (無声の紋章, Musei no Monshō). He is also known as Fairy Tail's Lost Oberon (フェアリーテールの紛失オベロン, Fearītēru no Funshitsu Oberon), having aa extreme dislike for this name, as he does not wished to be associated with Fairy Tail. As main protagonist, Tsuyo's point-of-view allows the readers to become familiar with the vast world of Fairy Tail: Seekers and is involved in a most of the events that occur in the past. Tsuyo has been shown throughout the series to have a strong will to become stronger and find out exactly who killed his parents and why. He will go to any length to find out the answers. However despite this seemingly cold personality, Tsuyo is actually a caring person, that is willing to put himself in harms way, if it means protecting his friends. Hogotsu has commented that Tsuyo can sometimes can be a tsundere when it comes to showing his true feelings. Appearance Tsuyo Ryokō is a well-looking person, often said to have a air around him that draws people into him. He takes the appearance of a cold teenager, emotionless being one word to describe the expression that is usually on his face. Interestingly, he didn't always has such a look cold look. He most likely adopted this expression after the death of his family, most likey as a means to cope with the tragedy. Tsuyo has a light tan skin complexion, as he has shown to have acquired through various hours of out in the sun, most likely doing traveling and other things. Tsuyo has shown to possess a muscular physique, as he has revealed to have great sized biceps, quite defined triceps, muscular forearms, muscular pectorals, and a muscular abdomen. This shows off the fact that he is built for power, although he does still possess a great amount of speed. It is noted that Tsuyo has a scar located on his back, running vertically; This scar appears to be rather jagged, as though he was attacked with unorthodox weapon of sorts. Tsuyo is also rather tall for his age as he stands at 176 cm, making him an impressive 5 feet and 9 inches. He states that he probably inherited his tall height from his father, seeing as he was 184.2 cm, which is a proximity 6 feet. He has auburn hair, the same color of his mother's. He has shown to take pride in this as he styles it in a shaggy yet orderly manner. Although Tsuyo likes his hair color, he sometimes wish that it was the same color as his father's, which is a crimson color, as he states it has a unique flare to it. His eyes are small in size and sharp in shape, giving him a intimidating look at times, especially when he is glaring at his enemy or someone who has angered him. His eyes color is also something that Tsuyo has gained from his mother, as it is a soul piercing red. The color of his eyes adds to his intimidating look, as it can easily frighten people. When people usually looking into Tsuyo's eyes, they state they are looking at an emotionless being, that cares little for anyone. However Kogū states that they are and says that his eyes actually show all his emotions, saying that they are the wind to his soul. When it comes to clothing, Tsuyo has a peculiar sense of fashion. He prefers to wear rather long coats, often being colored red or black with a mixture of other light colors. When Tsuyo was younger, he often wore a outfit that was similar to his mother's, which is a school outfit. He wore a white button-up shirt which had a black necktie, that was covered by a thin orange hoodie. Over that was a black school jacket, which had white lining running along the left side of it. He also had a strange button on the let side of his jacket, very similar to the one his mother and uncle had. He had on a pair of thin black dress slacks and a pair of brown loafers. Later he switched up his attire, as it now consisted of a red trench coat, having many pockets along with a hood and stopping at his knees, mostly due to his tall height. Underneath that, he wears a black T-shirt, that is rather tight on his body, clinging to him. He also wears matching black pants, that are slightly lose, as a means to not cause any restriction in his fighting. He finishes this outfit with a pair of brown boots, most likely steel-toed. When he is in cold areas that require him to wear warm clothes, he will switch to a black long coat that has red lining running along the left side of it. Underneath that, he has on a white T-shirt that has the design of a red cross above his heart. He has on a pair of heavy black pants, protecting him from the cold, and a pair of black boots, allowing him to trek through the snow with ease. He also has a black scarf around his neck, previously belonging to his father. Personality Under Construction! Tsuyo is a rather cold person. He does not show any emotion or at least, does not let anyone see his emotions. He is extremely blunt, believing that beating around the bush is a waste of time and makes one ignorant to things. He prefers to stay silent, as he believes that silence is gift that should be treasured. Unfortunately with Kogū around, he won't be getting this anytime soon. He has a high tolerance for things that annoy him, as he has shown to put up with Kogū and Hogotsu's strange antics. However, even this cold teen will eventually lose his temper and snap, often threatening a person to simply stop there bickering. There is also another thing that Tsuyo has never accounted for, romantic interests. He is incredibly dense when it comes to girls as he never learned about this suggest. He becomes generally confused, thinking that the female that has romantic interest in him is either mentally ill or just acting strange. This is possibly the reason why he does not understand Kogū advances on him. There is another side of Tsuyo that few have seen, his kind side. Tsuyo generally shows this around people he considers close to him. While he does not reveal all his emotions, he reveals some. Tsuyo also deeply cares for his friends and loved ones. He cares for them, often worrying about them but never truly voices it aloud. He will protect them with all his strength, even if they get on his last nerves. His will to protect them comes mainly form watching his family get decimated before his very eyes. After this tragic event, he vowed to never lose a love one or he would die saving them. That was a promise-no, an oath. History Tsuyo is the the only son of Daitan Ryokō and Eiyo Ryokō, two immensely powerful Mages and members of the well known team, Silent Virtue. Born in Dunkel Hell, he was raised alongside his family as they traveled the world. Being raised around rather powerful Mages who seemed to fight for noble causes, Tsuyo often looked up to them. Tsuyo was a rather active child, as well as curious. However his curiosity often got the best of him at times. Such a thing happened when Tsuyo was 10 years old. He and his family had head to a nearby town due to the rumors surrounding it that a powerful beast was in the area and was killing off villagers and mages that tried to oppose it. Daitan had placed Tsuyo in a hotel room, telling him not to leave until they came back or he was told leave by another adult. Tsuyo stayed in the room for not even a minute as he managed to climb out the window. He began to walk around town until he managed to end up in the forest. He soon heard the sound of a ferocious cry, followed by sounds of a fight. His curiosity, once again getting the better of him, made him go and investigate the sounds he heard. He quickly came across his family fight against an animal, no a monster. They were struggling but were still winning the fight. Tsuyo had never seen his family fight in such a way and left him with awe. Right when his father was about to strike the finishing blow, Tsuyo let out a loud cheer, breaking Daitan's concentration and allowing the monster to batter him away, charging straight for Tsuyo. Frozen in shock, Tsuyo could do nothing as he watched the beast dash at him and prepare to strike him down. The shock only increased as he saw his mother take the hit meant for him, sending her hurling. Tsuyo could only faint afterward as he saw that his mother was hurt, bleeding vigorously from the side of her torso. When Tsuyo woke up, he found himself back in the hotel. Thinking it was a dream, he went to go find his family, opening the next door. He saw that his mother was lying on the bed, bandage from head to toe. Daitan began to speak, saying that he was both disappointed and enraged at his son's foolishness. Tsuyo could only stand there as he heard his father's hurtful words but knew that they were the truth. He knew that his mother's injuries were his fault only. After briefly crying for a moment, Tsuyo went back into his room and simply stayed in there, not coming out for three days. On the fourth day, much to relief of his family, he came out. Before Daitan could speak, Tsuyo requested that he be trained. Confused at such a sudden request, Daitan asked to illiterate. Tsuyo then went on about his mother's injuries were his fault because he was both undisciplined and weak. Daitan, looking into his son's eyes, was surprised. He saw nothing but pure raw determination, the need to get stronger and protect those he cared for. He decided that he would train him, but warned Tsuyo that it would not be easy. Tsuyo let out a small grin, showing that he was not going to back out. Since that day, Tsuyo began to undergo his training, determened to never be weak. Synopsis Main Storyline= Prologue Arc *'Hardened Innocence and Creation of Life' *'Thundering Robin Hood' *'Slipping Freedom' |-| Role-play= *The Three Slayers Collide |-| Storylines= Scorned Battle: Meeting of Fate *A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter Equipment Hakurei (博麗, Esteemed Companion): Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship: ''' When it comes to swordsmanship, Tsuyo is best known for specializing in such an art. Born and raised around almost everyone he knew using swords or at least bladed weaponry, Tsuyo began to take an interest in learning such an art. When first taking up the mantle of the sword, Tsuyo was rather bad, as he was unable to hold a sword correctly, leading to him going into a mini-depression, as he did not wish to disappoint his family, especially his father. However after hearing some questionable yet encouraging words from his Uncle Kidon, he got back up and began to retake his training. After that, he began to progress smoothly, picking up on certain movements and techniques almost mostly due to training until he drops, much to the chagrin of his mother. His skill in the art of the swordsmanship was later increased to the point where he was able to send out waves of air pressure, using his sword, although they were not able to used in combat as they were relatively weak. After his families demise, Tsuyo began to put all his drive into increasing his swordsmanship, wanting to be stronger. His skill gradually increased as years passed, he learned and mastered to a certain degree techniques that would leave some swordsman baffled at such bizarre yet incredible things that he is doing with his sword, some feat being unheard (at least to low ranking bandits that dare call themselves 'Swordsmen'). He has shown to use '''Sword Magic to increase the power of his attacks, letting him cause noticeable damage to his surrounding, depending on what technique he is using. When it comes to how Tsuyo fights with a sword, it is rather hard to interpret at moments. From what is gathered, Tsuyo prefers to fight using a combination of both swordplay and martial arts, as a means to confuse his opponents with the complex nature of his attacks. An example of this would be Tsuyo performing a rising slash using his sword and then bring his fist forward, striking a devastating push to his enemy, hitting the same spot that he hit and delivering twice the damage. Something interesting is that Tsuyo has began to learn the art of wielding two swords, although he is progressing rather slowly as he believes that it is not something that needs to have all his attention focussed on as it will distract him. *'Suikawari' (西瓜割, Watermelon Splitting): A technique that is simple on paper but is hard to execute perfectly. By holding his sword with both hand, Tsuyo will deliver a overhead slash, striking for his one of his opponent's vital areas or simply an object that . When the slash makes contact, it is able to cleave perfectly through an object or person's body, although the latter has not been successfully pulled off by Tsuyo, as every time he tries to do so he is comically interrupted. Another thing to note is that even if this attack misses, it will still unleash a great amount of air pressure from the force of the slash that is able to cut through solid rock. Tsuyo has also modified this to where he will hit his opponent with the flat side of his sword, leaving them dazed from the incredible force of the blow. He calls this move, Kidzuchi (木槌, Wooden Hammer). For one to show that they have full mastery over this technique, they must be able to split open a watermelon with a single slice, while using a rusted, dull sword. This is mostly to show that they are able to turn the a low-quality sword into the mightiest weapon of all. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While Tsuyo has shown to rather reliant on his swordsmanship multiple times, it does not mean that he useless without it. His Uncle Shumon had began to teach the way of martial arts as a means to defend himself, in the chance that his sword is ever away from him or is broken in mid-comabat, although he takes extreme care of his sword for the latter to happen. When first learning to fight hand to hand, Tsuyo was actually better at it than he currently is with his sword. He said that something about using his hands to fight was rather natural and came to him rather easily, something that his uncle agreed with. He began to learn multiple ways of fighting, utilizing his fist and feet in synchronization with one another; delivering powerful strikes. As he became more knowledgable in the art of hand to hand combat, Tsuyo began to create his own style; combining the teaching of his Uncle into his own free flow style. As time when on, he eventually named his fighting style, Satsugeki Bukouken (殺劇舞荒拳, Kill Drama Dance Rough Fist). This style allows Tsuyo to utilize the full potential of his own body, using the full power of his muscles to unleash devastating attacks and his reflexes to dodge deadly attacks. When fighting against a opponent, Tsuyo will began to use his great strength to unfold powerful strikes on his opponent, before he will soon began to add speed into his attacks, not allowing his opponent the chance to retaliate. While his fighting style does revolve around overwhelming the opponent with great physical attacks, it also relies on using various types of grapples and counters, the latter allowing him to disarm his opponents of their weapons. Tsuyo can utilize this in many ways, grabbing one of his opponents and launching them towards another. An example of how Tsuyo's fighting style works is during one of his previous jobs. During said job, Tsuyo had been encountered with five assailants, all gathered around him. When one went to grab him, Tsuyo retaliated with a swift kick to his jaw, effectively shattering it and knocking him unconscious. Two of the assailants charged him; both sporting metal bats and charging at him from the left and right sides. He reacted quickly, ducking under both of the swings and grabbing the left one's wrist before twisting it, snapping his wrist and forcing him to drop his weapon. Tsuyo then grabbed the right assailant's arm and heaved him up along with the other one and threw them at the other two, who were simply dumbfound at what they had witnessed. Physical Attributes Unbelievable Strength: Remarkable Speed: Great Endurance: Assorted Others Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: *'Second Origin Unlock' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused around the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks. Many of such moves are shown capable of going past the physical reach of the blade employed in their use, threatening foes at short-to-mid range. Some Sword Magic techniques seem to involve the use of elements commonly found employed by elemental forms of Magic, such as Fire Magic; in addition, Telekinesis is shown to be frequently employed alongside it, in order for the user to maneuver several swords at the same time. A number of different blades can be employed for such Magic, with the most recurring ones being long-swords and katanas. In some cases, certain moves might even involve the change of the sword's properties, such as its length. By manipulating his magical energy into his sword, Tsuyo is able to unleash various types of attacks upon his opponents. This allows him to attack from a ranged perspective, opening up a huge variety of ways to attack his opponent. He generally tends to focus on using his sword magic mostly for mid-range but does have a close-range spell, that is used as a last attack in a desperate situation. *'Byakuya Senmetsu' (白夜殲滅, White Night Annihilation): Byakuya Senmetsu is a powerful Sword Magic spell; where Tsuyo gathers a large amount of eternano upon his blade, condensing it rapidly before swinging forward in an arcing movement, releasing a powerful blast of eternano. What is unique about Byakuya Senmetsu is that unlike other magical blasts, the spell is fairly concentrated, specifically attuned so that it would not cause unnecessary destruction; rather, it is compressed to the point that it possesses a magnetic force of sorts—the blast unleashed called Kokuchō Hametsu (黒朝破滅, Black Morning Ruination), is tuned so thoroughly that is it is attracted to those with high concentrations of eternano around them or people whom possess large amounts of eternano, automatically moving in their directions; picking up velocity all the while; leaving everything else around the designated target unharmed and untouched. Celestial Grace Celestial Grace (天恵の霊肉, Tenkei no Reiniku lit. Heaven's Blessing of the Body and Soul): Celestial Grace is a unique Caster Magic, which enables the user to harness every aspect of their magical energy. Any user of Celestial Grace is extremely in-tune with magic; being capable of manipulating every single little detail of the essence of magic, and even magical particles. All in all, the user is able to manipulate their magical aura for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes; and this extends to eternano. Eternano dwells inside all living organisms and throughout the atmosphere. Nobody knows when Magic began, or how Eternano originated. To utilize Magic, the user must use their (as the case may be) power. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for everyone, and every living human has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. The user of Celestial Grace treats the eternano in the atmosphere as an extension of their body, almost like a fifth limb of sorts; all of this is harnessed through their magical aura. The user has complete control over the eternano, and as such, enabling them to outperform almost any fellow elemental magic that they themselves knows of, even surpassing many modern mages. Thanks to their immense mastery over the magical aura, the user is capable of manipulating the magical particles in the atmosphere—and even inside opponent mages in almost any way possible, leading to a great amount of creativity. The user is shown to be capable of coating their arms, legs, and their weapon with stray eternano, enabling them to triple their physical power and speed as well. The user manifests the energy as well as particles into a sharp coating for their blade, allowing her to fight blade-to-blade with even more strength. When the user utilizes this ability, they are able to brandish horrendously powerful weapons and their blasts have tremendous force behind them. *'Celestial Soul Power: Yin-Yang Charge' (天霊力・陰陽進, Tenreiryoku: Onmyōshin): As a bonus, the users of Celestial Grace are given an appropriate 'personal' power, reflecting the nature of the person's particular soul. This power is born from the user's personal experiences, meaning that no two users of Celestial Grace can possess the same power. With Yin-Yang Charge, Tsuyo is capable of utilizing the devilish nature of darkness magic and the holy ability of light magic; merging them together and giving him the ability to use both elements simultaneously. Light and Shadow are polar opposite elements; and when merged together, they create an unfathomable power. The light absorbed grants Tsuyo the ability to transform the physiology of his body into that of light. Consequently, this Magic allows him to both produce and control light from any part of his body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. Tsuyo is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable high-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating; and he can drastically augment the strength and speed of his strikes. The shadows allow Tsuyo to transform his physiology into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Tsuyo is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks; however, if he is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, he is then vulnerable to attack. The shadows are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform, as condensed, or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape. However, this ability places a heavy strain on the body, but despite this, Tsuyo can withstand the pressure. Tsuyo is also capable of merging this light and darkness together to form new qualities, even a mixed essence known as twilight which is capable of being used in both the ways of light and darkness, as well as producing 'stopping' effects, 'piercing effects', and the like; making this branch of Celestial Grace extremely versatile.o Requip: The Survivor Requip: The Survivor (換装•遺族, Kansō: Izoku; lit. Express Equipmentary: The Bereaved Family): A unique form of Requip Magic that is exclusive only to Tsuyo. While normal Requip allows allows the users to store items in their own personal pocket dimensions and later bring them out in the mist of battle, Tsuyo's takes it a step further than just that. |-| Divine= Divine Knight (天士の天道, Tenshi no Tendō, lit. Celestial Knight of Divine Justice) *'Tenzashōga' (天鎖衝牙, Heavenly Chain Piercer Fang): |-| Warsworn= Warsworn's Array (戦神の軍甲, Ikusagami no Kōgun; lit. War God's Battle Armor) *'Unlimited Blade Works' (戦神の限りない剣集(アンリミテッド・ブレイド ・ワークス) , Anrimiteddo Bureido Wākusu; lit. War God's Endless Sword Collection): |-| Vermillion Scales= Vermillion Scales (朱竜士の血鱗, Shuryūji no Chirin, lit. Vermillion Dragon Knight of the Bloody Scales) }} Relationships Quotes Trivia *His normal theme music is Red Like Roses Part II by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams and his battle theme music is Nine Thou (Super Star Remix) by Styles of Beyond. Behind the Scenes *Tsuyo's Pre-Timeskip appearance is based upon Ouma Shu from Guilty Crown. His Post-Timeskip appearance is based off of Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Weapon user Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Holder Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Participant at Galley